


Helping A Friend Out

by girl_team



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex tries to be funny, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kara helping Lena out, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lillian is a cold hearted b!tch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 15:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12171939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_team/pseuds/girl_team
Summary: Lena gets herself into a situation were she needs Kara's help to pretend to be her wifeORLillian is a bitch and Lena just wants to be lovedORI don't know what this is...just give Lena a hug okay?





	Helping A Friend Out

~ A Week Ago ~ 

Kara was getting dressed for the night, going a last time over the notes she wrote and getting into character.   
_„We have to pretend to be married!“ _Kara could still hear the words Lena said to her a few weeks ago.__

__~ A Few Weeks Ago ~_ _

__„Please, Kara you are my last hope.“ Lena said working her best puppy face. „Well hello to you too. Please come in and maybe, I don’t know, start from the beginning?“ Kara smiled opening the door for her best friend. „Right.“ Lena walked past Kara into the apartment and took a deep breath to sort her thought. Both toke a seat at the sofa. „Could you come with me to an L-Corp event?“ Lena asked with a little nervousness in her voice and Kara could hear her heartbeat going faster. „Sure!“ it wouldn't be the first time Kara went with her so she didn't understood why the Luther was this nervous about a simple question. She placed a hand on Lenas knee to calm her down and cracked a litte smile. „Wait… there is more.“ „What do you mean?“ Before answering Lena looked at the hand still on her knee, she couldn't say the words while looking at the women next to her. Kara noticed and began to trace small patterns on her knee trying to encourage her. „I need your help but you would have to lie.“  
Silence Lena knew that innocent Kara Danvers wasn’t capable of lying almost everyone in National City knew about her being Supergirl but no one said a thing. But lying goes against everything the little Danvers stands for and she really hated herself for trying to make her tell a lie.   
Now she looked at Kara again, trying to read her face. „Forget about it I shouldn't have asked you anyway.“ Lena backed away. „You know I would help you with anything right? So, why does me helping you involves me lying?“   
„Because of my mother. She saw the ring on my finger.“ Lena looked down at her hand, smiling „Actually the one you bought me. Mother saw it and thought it was a wedding ring and because she is a witch she started mocking me. How she couldn't believe someone could really care about me let alone love me. And that they just married me to get my money, take over my company or something. And I… I just snapped. Told her I was married to the most beautiful woman on earth. How she made me fell special, save and worth of being loved and that she could never understand that because of her non existing heart.“ Now Kara's arms were tight around her. „Oh Lena. Don’t ever believe a word she says about you. She doesn't know you at all. So you want me to tell her about your wife? I can do that just tell me what exactly I should say.“ Kara leaned back breaking their hug. „Well, thats not quiet what I was going to ask.“  
„Not?“  
„No we have to pre-“  
„Oh of course. You want me to write an article about your relationship and wedding. Even thou I think it would be a good article and that many would be interested in reading it but Snapper would never approve of a fake article. But I guess I could write something about it without it being published if that helps you. Or I could-“  
„No. No, Kara. It's really sweet of you but I was thinking about something else and I don't really have a choice anymore. Because I kind of said who I was married to?“ Lena explained trying to smile. Kara’s eyes widened „Really? Who?“ she almost screams.  
„You?“ it was a cheep smile by now.  
„Oh…“  
„Thats why… why we have to pretend to be married. Just for that night and you don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with. That is if you are willing to help me with this?“_ _

__~ A Week Ago ~_ _

__So here Kara is getting into the car Lena had send to pick her up and going to pretend to be her wife just because she can’t say no to her.  
„You look… Wow.“ „You look really wow yourself.“ Kara blushes a little under Lena’s intense look. „Something else I need to know before we go in there? I reread all the notes I took to make sure I don't mess up.“ „No just present to be totally crazy about me.“ Lena joked. „That is like the easiest thing ever.“ Kara smirked bevor stepping outside the car that had stopped bevor the L-Corp building a moment ago. Lena just starred after her not being able to form a response. After shaking her head and getting back to reality, Lena follows Kara. They entered L-Corp together. Kara had hold her arm out for Lena which took it gladly. All eyes were on them and some people already started to whisper about them. Kara looked at Lena to give her more strength. They walked straight to the bar to get a drink. The eyes didn't followed them for what Lena was really thankful for.   
The night went well so far. They had some drinks and snacks. Every then and now someone would come up to the pair asking Lena about some business related stuff or about their relationship. But most the time they were by themselves which was good. It made it easier if they didn't have to talk the whole time about their fake relationship._ _

__The moment after Kara excused herself to go to the bathroom Lena’s mother entered the building and walked right to the younger Luthor, who stood all by herself, grin on her face. „I see your `Wife´ couldn't make it. She must really care about you.“ Lillian said with as much sarcasm possible. „You are wrong mother. She just went to the bathroom.“ „Yeah I am sure its just a big coincidence. You know what I think? She don't cares about you just how I already told you!“ Lillian was about to turn around before even giving Lena a chance to respond when she felt someone push her to the side. It was Kara who went as fast as she could to Lena, taking one of her hand in hers. With the other hand she guided Lena’s head a little up. „Don’t let her get in your head. You are beautiful and I care so much about you. You are the most important person in my life and I am glad for every moment I get to spend with you. Like you don´t even know how happy you make me by just being you.“ They looked into each other eyes forgetting the world around them and both leaned in at the same time to close the gap between them.  
Suddenly there were a lot of cheers around them. People were taking photos and some whistled and there was applause. This was too much for the cold hearted Luthor, so she almost ran out of the building. _ _

__~ Six Days Ago ~_ _

__There was a hole story featuring the L-Corp Party on almost every newspaper and on over half of them was a big picture of Kara and Lena kissing. So it was no surprise to Kara to get a call from her older sister asking why she never told her about dating let alone being married to Lena Luthor.  
„Would you let me speak before shouting at me? We are not married and not even dating-“  
„But the picture! You two are definitely kissing and from what I can tell it looks like you are really into it.“   
„Alex stop! I was just helping her out okay?“ Kara tried to explain herself.  
„And later you were eating her out ?“ Alex couldn't but make a pun cracking up at her funny self.  
„ALEX!! NO! I am going to hang up now. Call me when you are grown up enough to talk.“   
Later that day Kara texted Alex and explained in a very long text why she pretended to be Lena’s wife and that she actually really enjoyed the kiss. It took a while for Alex to respond. _ _

__**Alex Danvers:**   
_Does that mean you pretended to be her wife even though you had a crush on her? Kara that is a guarantee to get your heart broken. You shouldn’t have done that. _____

____**Kara Danvers**   
_I didn’t knew I had feelings for her until I kissed her. ____ _ _ _

______**Alex Danvers:**   
_Have you talked with her about yesterday? ____ _ _ _ _ _

________**Kara Danvers**   
_Not yet. And I don't know how or what I should say. But I am not going to do it today I just want to sleep already. Good night :) ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________**Alex Danvers:**   
_Keep me updated. Good night :) ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________~ Today ~_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Kara and Lena hadn’t talked since the party mostly because Kara was kind of avoiding the other woman. She had enough time to come to terms about her feelings and was sure she had a giant crush on her. To be honest she was surprised how she couldn't see it sooner. She always wanted to have Lena around her and sometimes she made excuses up to see the CEO. But today was not an excuse they really needed to get clear about that night._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________**Kara Danvers:**   
_Hey Lena :) I was wondering if you had time to meet me today? I think we should talk. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________After trying to find the right words Kara finally hit send and laid her phone next to her on the table and got back to breakfast._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________She wasn't expecting a quick response since Lena was usually always busy but Lena surprised her by answering right back_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________**Lena Luthor**   
_Kara! :) Of course I have some time for you. And you are right we should talk…Would 5 pm be alright with you?“ ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________**Kara Danvers:**   
_Great! Then I will be at your office at 5 with some take out. See you later ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Now Kara just needed to think about how she would start the conversation but she had a couple of hours left to figure it out. That should be enough time right?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________**Alex Danvers:**   
_So did you told her about your feelings already?“ ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________**Kara Danvers:**   
_No but I am actually on my way to her office right now to talk with her. Wish me luck I guess?“ ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________**Alex Danvers:**   
_Good. And you don't need luck I am sure it will work out fine. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Kara walked past Jess who doesn't even bother to look up at her. Lena was sitting at her desk working on her computer until she noticed Kara. she quickly saved her work and walked to Kara who already sat at the couch. „Thanks for brining food. I hadn't eaten since this morning.“ Lena complained and took one of the boxes of take out. „So I think I know what you wanted to talk about.“ the young Luthor prompted. Kara just looked at her waiting for her to continue. „The party right? More specific the kiss I guess…“ she just got a nod as an answer. for a while nighter of them were talking and just eating in silence.  
„I over steppt. I am sorry that was not okay you know I am all about consent. I just… your mother made me so angry with everything she said about you. And I waned to make sure to piss her off as much as possible. But still I am sorry.“ „I don't regret it. And I would never imagine to complain about it.“ Lena said a little smile on her face. „Really?“ „Yeah I actually enjoyed it. And I haven't heard anything from my mother since that night which is a nice side effect.“ Lena attempted to brighten the mood a little but that was not the part Kara was really interested in „You liked it?“ a nod and Lena leaned in slightly allowing Kara to choose to close the gap. With a bright grin the blonde leaned in smiling into the kiss.   
After all the food was gone they decided to end the evening at Kara’s apartment cuddling and watching several movies._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________**Kara Danvers:**   
_Alex! The internet was right!“ ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________**Alex Danvers:**   
_That Supergirl would catch Lena Luthor if she decided to jump from a rooftop? And that she is really into your biceps? Yeah I knew Kara. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________**Kara Danvers:**   
_No Alex. Stop trying to be funny! But how did you find-? never mind, what I actually meat was that Lena and I are now officially dating! <3 ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> YAY you made it to the end I am proud of you *high-five*  
> Sorry about the mistakes I made but I wrote this in the middle of the night soo...
> 
> let me know how you feel about this fic and if you got the reference at the end ;D


End file.
